


Salty Goodness

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, Curse What Curse, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Happiness Clause Handwaving, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: "You know what I thought the first time I saw you, Angel?"





	Salty Goodness

**Author's Note:**

> Established relationship, but first time they get to do certain things together. Inspired by the phrase "salty goodness" and that scene when Cordelia first sees Angel in the Bronze back on _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ (1.07 Never Kill a Boy on the First Date).
> 
> Written during an amnesty round at fan-flashworks back in February, using the challenge "flavor."

When Angel's curse was fixed and his soul made permanent, Cordelia had expected them to stumble into the bed with Angel on top of her and for him to immediately rip off all her clothes and fuck her so hard that she saw stars. Instead, Angel was slower and gentler, and eventually they ended up with her on top of him, shirtless, plunging her tongue inside his mouth and grinding against his hard dick through their remaining clothes.

 _This way is pretty good too_ , Cordelia reflects. Especially for what she has planned next.

She manages to detach her mouth from Angel's long enough to pant for oxygen and Angel's hands rise to massage her breasts. Cordy lets out a carefree laugh before she leans down to kiss Angel again.

"You know what I thought the first time I saw you, Angel?"

Angel moans as she leans down to nip at his neck and work open the buttons on his shirt. "I, uh, distinctly remember overhearing the words 'salty goodness' being used." She imagines that he's smirking right now. "And I think you said something about depriving me of oxygen?"

Cordy licks a broad stripe from the side of Angel's neck to the hollow of his throat. "I was thinking about how you would taste." She reaches down to squeeze his cock for emphasis.

Angel makes a low, keening noise and when she looks up, she can see that his eyes have rolled back in his head a little bit. She smirks and continues her journey southward down Angel's torso, nipping and sucking at as much skin as she can. She pauses briefly to swirl her tongue over one of his nipples.

By the time she's hovering over Angel's navel, he starts to get a clue. He reaches down to pet her hair gently. "Cordy, are you...?"

Cordy stares up into his eyes to see that he's gazing down at her in confused and excited wonder. "Am I gonna suck your dick? Hell yeah." She's honestly pretty thrilled about that.

Her initial thoughts when she first saw Angel were that she wanted to charm him into a darkened corner, get down on her knees, and blow him so hard that he practically passed out and could only say her name. Even back then, it was different from her usual fantasies, which involved what a guy could do to her. She knew he would look wonderful falling apart for her and that he would taste fantastic.

Now that she's actually gotten to know Angel and fall in love with him, he can make her wet just by walking into the room. Thinking of how it would feel to suck his cock already has Cordy's mouth watering, and she has to press her legs together to relieve the intense tingling sensation between her thighs. She's sure that Angel knows how turned on and desperate she is right now.

Angel groans in relief when Cordy carefully unzips and unbuttons his pants, which are tented by his erection. She slides them down along with his boxers and feels her heart pound at the first glimpse of his naked cock.

Angel is thick, long, and uncut. His rigid cock stands at attention over his heavy balls, and pre-cum is already beading at the tip. Cordelia is simultaneously aroused, entranced, and nervous. Angel is big, and Cordy isn't particularly experienced.

"Baby?" he asks. But he is shuddering, because her breath is ghosting over his shaft.

Cordy gives him a sultry smile that hides any of the apprehension she's feeling before she dives down to lick at his balls. That seems like a good place to start.

Angel jerks upward at the touch. "Ah, fuck!"

Cordelia grins. She's glad that he enjoyed that. She is enjoying the musky scent of him and the thought of what will come next.

She presses a wet kiss to the base of his cock and drags her tongue upwards at a tortorously slow pace until she's reached the top again. Angel's grip on her hair tightens slightly, and when she looks up at him, his expression looks dazed.

Cordy pulls back his foreskin and licks over the head of Angel's cock, sighing at the taste of his pre-cum (which is a delightful promise of what she will eventually taste). She flicks her tongue over the slit, glancing up at Angel teasingly, hoping to make him beg.

"Fuck, Cor, please!"

 _Time for the main event, then._ Cordy backs off a little, wrapping her hand around the base of Angel's dick and lowering her other hand to fondle his balls. She takes in a deep breath, opens her mouth wide, and swallows Angel as deeply as she can.

Cordy's eyes flutter closed and she lets out an involuntary moan as his huge dick fills her mouth. This was _exactly_ what she had wanted for so long, the smooth, meaty weight of Angel's stiff cock on her tongue. For a moment, she just holds still and savors the taste of him.

When she opens her eyes again, she can see that Angel's face is contorted in a mixture of arousal and frustration. The hand that isn't in her hair right now has been flung out to the side, and he has a white-knuckled grip on the sheets. He's probably trying to avoid just giving in and shoving his dick down her throat.

Cordelia hums and slowly begins to bob her mouth up and down on Angel's dick while she jacks the base of his shaft and rolls his balls with her hands. She speeds up her movements somewhat after she develops a comfortable rhythm. After a bit of experimentation, she discovers that Angel seems to like it when she swirls her tongue near the tip of his cock and licks a particular vein on the underside. He really likes it when she moans, which is good because Cordy can't really stop.

For several moments, the only sound in the room are Angel's wordless groans mixed with Cordelia's muffled moans and the loud, slurping noise of her sucking his cock. The blowjob continues for a while, and saliva drips down from Cordy's mouth as things start to get a little sloppy and her jaw starts to ache. But Cordelia will be glad for the reminder of how she got that soreness, and she's willing to go through a bit of pain for Angel. He was very generous and giving about going down on her for the several months that they were together and his soul was not permanent. Cordy is more than happy to return the favor now, and she stares right into his eyes as she does so, happy at the mixture of lust and tenderness in his expression when he looks at her.

She feels Angel's dick twitching in her mouth and his balls tightening as he gets close to his release. "Cordy, I..."

Cordy cuts off whatever Angel was about to say by hollowing her cheeks, bobbing her head up and down faster, and gently squeezing his balls. Angel can't keep his eyes open anymore, and he thrusts erratically into her mouth. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, Cordy!"

Cordy whimpers when Angel _finally_ comes inside her mouth. There's so much of it that Cordy's sense of taste and smell is reduced to nothing but Angel's essence. It's slightly bitter, salty, and better than anything Cordelia has ever tasted in her entire life. The fact that it's in her mouth because she just blew Angel only makes it better. She swallows the thick, rich liquid and groans. _Talk about salty goodness._

Cordelia pulls her mouth off of Angel's cock to get her breath back, but she keeps her hand on him, panting as she pumps his cock. "Vampires don't have much of a refractory period, do they?"

Angel hisses at the overstimulation at first, but soon he's bucking up into her hand and chuckling. "No, we don't."

Cordy beams. "Good, because I really want you to fuck me right now."

She shrieks in delight when Angel tackles her onto her back and crawls on top of her. She gasps when his mouth latches onto her neck as he undoes the zipper on the side of her skirt. Cordy has already had his cock and his cum in her mouth, and now she's about to feel Angel's massive dick slamming into her wet, eager pussy and driving her over the edge into what will probably be the most intense orgasm of her life. Soon, he will be coming inside her, marking her inside and out. Every part of her-- her soul, her mind, her body-- is filled with anticipation and desire for him. Angel is everything she ever needed and wanted, and now she gets to have him, fully and completely. _Forever_.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/782164.html


End file.
